Love in War
by Kujjin
Summary: This is the continuing of "When Rivals become Lovers". Chapters are longer,better and other champion when they were young. Garen and Katarina are a happy couple for over a year. Everything is going fine and maybe they would marry in another year, but fate is giving those both Lovers a hard time. Will their love overcome the hatred of Demacia and Noxus? Rated M for lemon and gore


Love in War

Two blades clashed across and smoke was in the air. Today was a day like every other day, well except for the little battle of a Demacian outpost against Noxian intruder. But that's normal and nothing special...hey wait, there are our both protagonist.

Look there, in the middle of the fight. Garen wields his giant sword at Katarina but she easily dodged it. Why are they fighting? I mean, it took me 2 whole weeks to bring them together and now? Why is this world so cruel to me?

"DEMACIA" GAREN SHUT UP AND LET ME DIE IN SORROW... wait...why are you smiling at Katarina Garen? AND WHY IS SHE SMILING BACK?!

_Kujjin got in a mental Hospital because he had gotten insane. So now, let's begin with the first Chapter. _

Garen smiles at Katarina. He loved the way she's moving with her blades. Even Katarina couldn't wait when they both are alone at their place.

1 year had passed since they became a couple. Ever then they met on the battlefield or at their special place or even in Noxus/Demacia. And in that year, their skills have gotten stronger. Garen now is a vice-captain of the Dauntless Vanguard and Katarina earned high reputation in Noxus as a very skilled Assassin.

"So we met again DuCoteau Katarina" Garen taunted at his girlfriend.

"I am glad that I get another chance to cut off your head and get blood for Noxus."

... :'( yep her brutality hasn't changed a bit. She, as Garen says, is like a black widow. Beautiful, but deadly.

"And now Garen Crownguard, let's dance!" Without further warning she made an elegant Pirouette and threw blades at him. Garen accepted in thoughts this invitation to the dance and began to spin in circles. They spin faster and now it looked like they were dancing a furious dance, fighting, smiling, enjoying.

All soldiers, no matters if they were Noxian or Demacian, were looking at them, fascinating about their movements. But Katarina send them all a murderous death glare and they continue fighting. But they all now feared her.

_Katarina, seriously, you are shooting the moral of all troops to the moon, _thought Garen.

The battle ended with a victory for Demacia, but many Noxian soldier survived because Katarina gave the order to fall back. Garen was glad that there weren't so many victims from the attack and he is especially glad that he didn't hurt his girlfriend. Both of them are holding back and aren't fighting that serious, to great is their love.

Garen sat down and remembered the last time they almost fought to the death.

FLASHBACK

_It was a raining night, when 2 friends were facing each other. That night, 2 souls were intending to kill each other. None were between them so much hatred and despair. Sword clashed, tears fallen. _

_Garen had the opportunity to finish her off, but he couldn't. Even Katarina can't and they end up with kissing each other._

_END FLASHBACK _

Yeah that was some night. But it was worth it. They are a happy couple now, and even the family of the two like the girl/boy-friend of their child... well there are 2 exception. A light magician, the sister of Garen, Lux and a snake, the sister of Katarina named Cassiopeia. Lux doesn't like Katarina that much. Garen wanted to find out why, but he still has no clue. First he thought it's because Katrina is so brutal when she speaks and Garen pleaded her to be nice to his sister. It took a while that Katarina COULD be nice actually, and she is only nice to her father and now to Lux, but still Lux isn't willing to go in a friendship with her. And Cassiopeia...well, the truth is, nobody likes her, Garen is kind of scared of her attitude and even worse, she is flirting at him. It took Garen and her father to calm her down and bewared Cassiopeia not to be killed by Katarina's blades.

Oh by the way, I kinda forgot to tell about it. Don't you find it strange that Katarina or Garen are walking through Noxus/Demacia without being recognised? Well that was a problem when both fought more often against each other's city. So Garen had asked Lux to get some potion from her magic academy and Lux was very willing to give them Garen. She didn't even ask about why he needed them. Those potions made simply the colour of the hair changed. Not more or less. So Katarina got nice dear brown hair and Garens' pitch black.

Well that isn't enough, so Garen gave Katarina some makeup. First Katarina wanted to kill him with it, totally angry and screamed at him if she isn't pretty enough, poor Garen. But the makeup only hid the scar from Katarina's face and voila. You got 4 different persons.

Garen snapped out of his daydream and looked to the sky. Now is the time that he meet Katarina...in private (uh la la or like Garen always says "Demacia" in a sweet and gay tone).

He stood up and went, after reporting that he is going home, to the cave... well...no cave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Yeah, the thing is, after Garen used his ultimate (Demacian Justice) in their fight (read the story "When Rivals become Lovers" ) he made out of the cave a little valley. Still it was so far away from the battlefield and the cities that no one even found out about this little paradise. **

**Kujjin over!**

Back to the story:

He looked down and slid a wall down and landed on the ground. He looked to the middle of the valley and smiled at the big fruit tree. That tree was special to him. Not because the fruits are delicious, it's because in that tree, he met Katarina for the very first time. That day they were only children and beginning to fight against each other and so on and so on (Just read the previous story). His smile grew when he looked to the little house, which stands next to that tree. He and Katarina build it to spend more time together. There is space enough for the two of them.

He entered the house and laid his sword on a weapon holder. He saw next to the door the waponholder for Katarina's weapon, which was already full with blades of all shapes. The view that Katarina is actually having those all the time makes Garen to shiver, but then he felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't even had the time to turn around to get hugged from behind. Katarina kissed him on his cheek and smiled.

"You know I could easily cut through your throat right now." She exclaimed

"Miss you too honey" Garen kissed his girlfriend, smiling.

They stood there, kissing for a while when Katarina pushed him on the bed, kissing him with more passion.

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON!**

(Finally, I got excited for this part xD)

Katarina slid her tongue in his mouth, begging for entrance in his mouth. Garen played with his tongue with hers'. Garen caressed her cheek and stroke with his hand down to her belt. Suddenly he broke up the kiss and looked serious at Katarina.

"Kat, have you put off ALL of your blades?"

She grinned:" of course"

"Liar" he simply said

"Man, do I have to put THEM off?" she whined

"You almost cut off my crotch with them! And I was back then still virgin!"

"Okay okay!" she rolled up her leg pants and her leather armour to reveal belts with knives on. Slowly she put them off and shivered.

"I'm feeling so naked without these"

...

Let's continue the lemon

Garen kissed his girlfriend again and opened her belt. He pulled her shirt off and pulled down her pants. Then he slowly rubbed at her breast. Katarina moaned and started to rip of his armour from his body. After some undressing, both of them lay there, only in undergarments. Garen pulled on her bra, which flew open and revealing Katarina's middle big breast. Gently, he massaged them and suck on the nipple, causing Katarina to moan and to sigh in pleasure.

As Garen felt something wet on him, he grinned at Katarina.

Katarina couldn't stand teasing when it came to sex. She pulled Garen's trousers boxers off and starts to suck hard on it. Garen moaned louder as she began to lick the tip of his fully grown erection. She sucked and blows him as he released his semen in her mouth.

She swallowed and some semen dropped from her mouth. Like a spider, she lays on top of her prey, placing her hips on his dick. Without hesitation she slammed herself down, pulling Garen dick full in her. She screamed in pleasure and Garen moaned loud. Holding each other tight and moving fast, they both fucked until they couldn't hold it any longer and released their orgasms.

Tired both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**Hey I'm back from a long pause. Maybe you won't remember me so I introduce myself.**

**My name is Kujjin the blade of Demacia! I am silver 1...ok but nobody cares. **

**First I'm so sorry I didn't write for such a long time and I'm sorry that THIS IS NO SPARTAN x Leona fiction. I already planned on doing that but i still haven't got the right story idea. So instead here is the label of "When Rivals become lovers".**

**Maybe you realised that this chapter is longer than the other's chapter I had written. My goal is at least to get 18k words in this story. Oh and I will bring some champions in this story. So gve a comment on which champion you want to read about as they were young (so in the age of 15-18 and ANNIE IS AN EXCEPTION...and the yordles...how old is Teemo actually? Never mind, just write which champion you want to read as they were young. **

**My blade is my life story. Not too long and very sharp.**

**(Kujjin 6.11.2013) **

**Kujjin**

**The blade of Demacia.**


End file.
